Sol y Luna
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: "A simple vista, el sol y la luna parecen distintos, contrarios. Pero las estrellas guardan el secreto de un amor en el que nadie cree y se dio a la vista de todos" Historia dedicada. Inspirada en la canción de Panic at the Disco "When the day met the night".


_**Pareja:**__Rey del Sol y Rey de la Luna. AlfredxArthur._

_**Disclaimer: **__A estas alturas Himaruya-Sama ya me da igual ¡Arriba la rebeldía!_

_**Summari:**__"A simple vista, el sol y la luna parecen distintos, contrarios. Pero las estrellas guardan el secreto de un amor en el que nadie cree y se dio a la vista de todos"_

_**Advertencia:**__Mmm... Contenido altamente cursi y raro. Bueno, básicamente otra historia mía XDD_

_**Notas de inicio:**_

_Las cosas como son, esto debía entregarlo en noviembre con motivo del Nanowrimo, pero nunca lo acabe y luego se me vino diciembre encima y ya saben, los fics temáticos, las fiestas familiares y eso… _

_De enero y febrero no tengo excusa, solo diré que me dedique a otras cosas mientras avanzaba esto poco a poco… Además de que se me fue un poco el hilo narrativo que llevaba aquí… Están sobre aviso, si de pronto esto empieza bien poético y luego se simplifica no me culpen, culpen al calor endemoniado que me seca mi inspiración XDD_

_Pero ya, pasando a lo importante esto va con dedicatoria. Y está inspirado en la canción de Panic at the Disco __**"When the day met the night". **__Solo inspirada, la verdad es que la letra es bastante concisa pero no seguí nada de lo que decía, pero eso ya lo descubrirán~_

_Esta historia es por y para __** Pauwea**_

_**Querida:**_

_"Sé que tarde bastante más de lo prometido, pero no pienses que no iba a dártelo o que ya lo había olvidado, no es así._

_La verdad es que la idea la amé mucho, espero que tú también puedas amarla 3_

_Gracias por recomendar una canción tan genial, aunque quizás esperabas que siguiera la letra, no lo hice, espero que eso no te moleste, le di un toque más personal y giros que seguramente no te esperas._

_Realmente espero que disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo_

_Tienes mi corazón ¿Lo sabes?"_

_**One, Two, Three, Go!**_

_**~*~ Sol y Luna ~*~**_

Sí caminabas hacía el Oeste de Sol, cruzabas la vía láctea y te adentrabas a la oscuridad de las galaxias, las estrellas te guiarían ahí donde se escondía el Reino de la Luna.

Un Reino oscuro y oculto de todos aquellos que no se detenían a mirar los patrones de estrellas pintados con un mapa específico en el cielo de media noche.

Contaban leyendas que habían sido más de mil millones los que se habían perdido tratando de encontrar esa tierra de luz platinada, salpicada sólo de matices grises media luna.

Un Reino dedicado a la milicia, en donde cualquier hombre de 16 años se veía obligado a entrenarse para un ejército del que los otros reinos tenían que temer.

Arthur Kirkland era un Comandante de ese ejercito llamados "Caballeros Platas" y ser príncipe de Luna no le había permitido eludir sus responsabilidades del ejército, más por el contrario se había visto más comprometido a poner un ejemplo clave en su sociedad.

Y a los 20 años ya era Comandante Señor de un millar más de hombres como él, que dedicaban sus días a entrenar y proteger los intereses de su Señor Padre.

Su hermano mayor Scott Kirkland era su General en jefe, dejando claro que la familia del Rey debía esforzarse el doble del resto para ocupar los mejores puestos y enorgullecer el nombre su familia.

Arthur no entendía porque debía ser así en su Reino, pues la paz se ponía siempre sobre la guerra desde milenios atrás.

Sol y Luna eran Reinos tan opuestos que la gente hubiese creído que las peleas eran constantes entre ambos, pero no era así, muy por el contrario, mantenían una amistad más vieja que las estrellas que poblaban el cielo.

Arthur lo sabía y por ello no se sorprendió cuando su Señor lo eligió como su representante real en la firma de la paz de ambos Reinos.

Esa firma se llevaba a cabo cada 13 años, y para equilibrar las cosas, se festejaba una vez en Luna y una vez en Sol, ese año se llevaría a cabo en el Reino del Sol.

Tan lejano como sonaba el viaje era de tres días en barco, cruzando los cielos oscuros y esquivando meteoritos que salían de la nada.

Un viaje arriesgado para muchos, una indudable aventura para Arthur.

Sabía la importancia de esos tratados, sabía que iba a ser bien recibido por la gente de Sol, en pocas palabras estaba ilusionado en cierta medida por la importancia de esa misión depositada en sus hombros y buen juicio.

Sentía que por fin estaba haciendo algo más que blandir una espada contra algún escudo o gritando a sus aprendices para que se movieran con más agilidad. Se sentía ser importante en el Reino por primera vez.

Sobre todo, cuando había tenido que vivir bajo la sombra de un hermano que le doblaba la fuerza y la astucia.

Pero eso no importaba, el Rey de Luna lo había elegido a él y eso lo motivo para prepararse el doble durante meses antes del viaje.

.

.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir y la gente de Luna lo despidió con la tradicional danza de listones y espadas Arthur sintió una nostalgia anticipada. Pero ni eso eclipsó su alegría y ansiedad por viajar a nuevos mundos.

El festejo no ceso cuando la plata fue cargada al barco como una muestra de afecto y regalo a sus compañeros del Sol.

Su padre le palmeó el hombro y lo despidió con el rostro inundado de todo el orgullo que era capaz de sentir un padre por un hijo.

Y entonces Arthur partió con la satisfacción de saber que lo que estaba a punto de ver era toda una gama de maravillas de las que solo había escuchado en historias de su padre, o leído en libros que sus ancestros se habían empeñado en documentar siglos atrás.

Incluso el siempre frío Scott Kirkland lo despidió tan recto como un soldado con las palabras "vuelve a salvo conejo".

Todo marchaba bien durante el viaje, no era tan difícil si te mantenías en el camino correcto, y al segundo día un barco solitario los interceptó.

El barco lucía banderas doradas con el escudo de Sol ondeando al rojo vivo, dando la idea de que las llamas que rodeaban a la circunferencia se movían inquietas y feroces, deseando consumir el oro a su alrededor.

Cuando un hombre del barco solitario abordo la nave del de Luna, Arthur vio a un hombre bastante distinto de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

En Luna los hombres eran más bien delgados, apenas musculados por el entrenamiento, siendo su fuerte más la agilidad que la fuerza, pálidos y de cabellos azabaches y platinados.

Arthur era rubio, el único de su clase, debido por supuesto a que su madre había sido una princesa de Sol con la melena de oro, Arthur no había tenido tanta suerte de heredarle el color por completo, su cabello estaba a la mitad del oro y la plata, dando como resultado un dorado cenizo.

—Sir Kirkland, le esperábamos ya, permita que le escoltemos el resto del camino a la ciudad— Hablo el hombre dando una inclinación en señal de respeto.

Arthur sonrió, un poco conmovido por las atenciones que el Rey del Sol se estaba tomando, así pues, Arthur agradeció correctamente y ambos barcos se pusieron en marcha, uno a lado del otro, ondeando las banderas oro y plata en un acto simbólico y maravilloso a la vista de cualquiera.

Cuando al amanecer del tercer día llegó, Arthur se asomó en la proa de su barco y se deslumbró junto a sus compañeros con la maravilla de la vista.

Una ciudad se alzaba en el horizonte, con largas puntas de torres que rozaban el cielo azul, todo revestido de un dorado amanecer, brillando tal como una estrella lo haría en el infinito.

El Reino del sol era brillante, con soldados portando armaduras doradas, el oro por supuesto, se derramaba en cada calle, ahí donde mirabas todo era dorado y azul, tal como en cielo en pleno día de verano.

La gente de Sol era también brillante, con personalidades que burbujeaban como la espuma del más fino champán.

Muy refinados también, en el Reino del Sol no existía el hambre, o la pobreza o los días de obscuridad, se decía incluso que estaban bendecidos por el mismo cielo.

Arthur se sintió estar a punto de entrar a un paraíso y supo que los tres meses de estancia en ese lugar le sabrían dolorosamente cortos.

Fue bien recibido por la gente, coronas de flores aromáticas fueron acomodadas en cada cabello de los soldados por doncellas de tez oscura y bronceada.

—¿No le parece un exceso? — Murmuró Kiku Honda a su lado, era su segundo al mando, tan pequeño y delicado que ningún enemigo sería capaz de ver la destreza y maestría con la que manejaba la espada que colgaba del cinturón adherido a su costado.

—Relájate Kiku, solo están siendo hospitalarios…— Murmuró Kirkland en respuesta, lo cierto es que a él también le incomodaban un poco las flores reposando en su cabello, él era un guerrero frío y hasta sanguinario, le parecía casi un insultó mostrar esa imagen de delicadeza con aquel adorno en su cabeza y supo que su gente no debía sentirse diferente.

Miró a la pequeña parte de su ejército que lo había acompañado y lo seguían de cerca, el contraste de las flores con las cabelleras oscuras era digno de mención, sin embargo, Arthur les dio una mirada tranquilizadora que debido a los años que llevaban entrenando juntos la mayoría la entendió e interpretó sabiamente. La tensión en ellos era clara, no una tensión hostil, más bien incomoda, pero bastó una mirada de su Comandante parea calmarlos un poco.

Arthur había querido decir, sean amables y sonrían, así que algunas sonrisas confundidas y tensas se dibujaron en los rostros de sus soldados.

Sin embargo, esas sonrisas forzadas se volvieron genuinas al atravesar las puertas del palacio y ser guiados a el comedor, un festín de Dioses los esperaba, con platillos humeantes saturando el aire con aromas exquisitos de hierbas finas.

Los colores y platones de oro en los que reposaban los manjares solo le daban una vista más de ensueño.

El Rey se puso de pie en la cabecera de la mesa y se acercó personalmente a Arthur seguido de un joven que Arthur identificó como de su misma edad.

—Me alegra tanto que llegaran con bien, justo a tiempo para el banquete, por favor, siéntense todos y disfruten, después del festín se les mostraran sus aposentos para que descansen de este viaje agotador… Sir Kirkland venga a mi lado y cuénteme qué tal fue su primer viaje a mi Reino— Arthur se inclinó ante el Rey y escuchó atentamente todo el discurso acelerado por la emoción.

Hizo una señal a su gente que fue mejor recibida que cualquier otra que hubiese lanzado antes, sus lacayos no se demoraron nada en ocupar los asientos disponibles a lo largo de la mesa y Arthur por supuesto se sentó a la izquierda del Rey, frente a él se sentó el joven que había acompañado al Rey en el recibimiento.

Arthur casi se deslumbró con lo dorado de su cabello, y los ojos azules eran tan puros que Arthur sintió el mismo impacto que experimentó al ver la ciudad del Sol por primera vez.

—Es mi hijo, Alfred, el único que tengo y por supuesto mi heredero al trono— Presentó de inmediato el Rey al darse cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre ellos.

—Es más joven de lo que imaginé, Sir Kirkland— Habló Alfred mirándolo con una intensidad que abrazó a Arthur y logró ponerlo nervioso.

—Con los mandos que tengo a mi cargo no es de extrañarse qué pensará lo contrario, Sir Jones— El aludido le dio una sonrisa todavía más deslumbrante que sus cabellos y Arthur al fin sintió el famoso calor del Reino del Sol pegarse a su cuerpo.

—Y también muy bello— Declaró Alfred casi en un murmullo que silencio a los parlanchines más cercanos, seguramente interesados en la repentina declaración hecha por el joven príncipe. —E-Es decir, luce las flores mejor que cualquiera de nuestros ciudadanos— Agregó el príncipe apresurado al notar sus divagaciones y el interés de los otros presentes.

—Le agradezco el cumplido Sir— Arthur realmente no sabía que decir en respuesta, en Luna nunca le había importado su aspecto y aunque sabía que destacaba de todos por su tonalidad de cabello también era un motivo de complejo por ser tan diferente a los demás.

Y estando ahí en Sol y dándose cuenta que todos tenían cabelleras rubias o rojas brillantes y sedosas, se daba cuenta que estaba parado en un lugar apartado también, al ser un mestizo y estar a la mitad de ambos lados. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Alfred, llamándolo "bello" en ese primer encuentro y sin ninguna razón aparente.

El banquete transcurrió después de eso sin muchas interrupciones, él y el joven príncipe no cruzaron más palabras, no porque evitasen hacerlo sino porque el mismo Rey demandó toda la atención de Arthur.

Le preguntaba sobre la salud del Señor de Luna, sobre sus hábitos y la condición en generan del Reino de la Luna. Demostrando una atención que dejo clara la amistad que se mantenía entre ambos reinos pues, la preocupación del Rey del Sol era genuina y desinteresada.

—Arthur, quiero que te sientas bienvenido en estos meses que nos dejarás gozar de tu presencia… Insisto en que aceptes que mi hijo te guíe y te muestre nuestros mejores paisajes y costumbres aquí en Sol— El Rey le dio una mirada significativa a su hijo y les dio una sonrisa cariñosa a ambos.

Arthur por alguna razón se sintió nervioso, no es que quisiera declinar la oferta del Rey, realmente estaba deseando conocer el Reino del Sol, y con un acompañante perteneciente a dicho reino, seguro que la experiencia iba a ser mejor que el hacerlo por su cuenta.

Así pues, después del banquete Alfred le pidió que se reunieran al día siguiente en el comedor de nuevo, después de un desayuno ligero le aseguró que tendrían un día ocupado.

.

.

La mañana no tardó en llegar, después del desayuno les comunicó a sus soldados que estaban libres de todo deber hasta nuevo aviso, después de todo confiaba en su buen comportamiento y disciplina y estaban ahí para disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Alfred lo guío fuera del castillo al centro de la ciudad el primer día, Arthur no se podía creer tanta belleza y abundancia en una solo ciudad, las calles doradas estaban llenas de vendedores y gente, se lograba ver todo tipo de objetos, desde vasijas y jarrones bañados en oro, hasta simples flores blancas que formaban pequeñas esponjas de nubes, Arthur supo que le faltaría tiempo para observarlo todo, para sentir las texturas y aromas.

El aire perfumado de rosas, mente fresca y pan recién horneado le inundo en cada respiro, era delicioso en todos los sentidos, pues lo aromas se mezclaban a la perfección con las vistas y texturas.

Colores pasteles y estridentes armonizando de una forma que él jamás habría imaginado, todo siempre haciendo resaltar la calidez del Reino del Sol.

—Esto es solo el inicio… ¿Puedo llamarte solo Arthur? — Murmuró Alfred siguiéndolo siempre de cerca para evitar perderse el uno al otro entre tanta gente.

Los ambulantes se detenían de vez en cuando y saludaban a Alfred con respeto cuando lo reconocían entre los demás. Aunque Arthur se daba cuenta de que no había nadie ahí que tuviese una cabellera tan dorada y eso lo hacía destacar del resto, más que su ropaje azul adornado con hilos y botones de oro sólido.

—Adelante, no tengo problemas con dejar las formalidades en nuestros recorridos— Accedió Arthur con una sensación algo acalorada en la cara.

Alfred era el tipo de hombre que pondría nervioso a cualquier persona, no tanto por ser atractivo, aunque lo era, vaya que lo era, pero se debía más a que desprendía cierta aura de un tipo de calor propio, era como estar al sol de las mañanas. Un sol perfecto que no quemaba, solo brindaba una calidez agradable y eso combinado con su estatus de Príncipe era lo suficiente para intimidar un poco a cualquiera, intimidar en el buen sentido.

También estaba el hecho de sus ojos, eran tan azules y vibrantes, una sola mirada te haría anhelar mirarlos el resto de la vida y por eso Arthur había tenido especial cuidado en no quedarse prendado de ellos.

Evitar la mirada del Príncipe le había sido sencillo pues Alfred le llevaba un poco en altura y tamaño a Arthur también, lo cual no hubiese sido un problema para Arthur si se tratase de un enemigo, pero tratándose de un acompañante era ciertamente más difícil de sobre llevar.

—Entonces Arthur… Me alegra mucho que vinieran en esta época del año, todo es más glamuroso cerca de la primavera— Arthur sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando escucho su nombre en la voz de su acompañante, Alfred lo había pronunciado con una tonalidad difícil de describir en una sola palabra.

—No imagino que pueda ser menos bello en otros tiempos del año— Aseguró Arthur tratando de olvidar su sonrojo recurrente, se convenció de que solo debía acostumbrarse a la presencia de Alfred, solo eso.

—En invierno no tenemos nieve como ustedes, pero el cielo se torna grisáceo y las flores que suelen crecer a la intemperie deben ser protegidas en invernaderos para evitar que mueran… fuera de eso y un poco de escasez en los alimentos todo permanece tal como lo vez— Arthur asintió a la información, llevaban rato caminando sin rumbo fijo o eso es lo que él pensó hasta que Alfred hizo un movimiento dudoso de tomarlo del brazo para guiarlo, al final se arrepintió y se movió consciente de que Arthur lo seguiría de cerca. Ambos se detuvieron frente a una tienda.

—Mi padre insistió en que te consiguiera una insignia, de esa manera la gente podrá saber que eres invitado del palacio y te trataran como tal— Alfred le señalo la tienda, se exhibían todo tipo de joyas, Arthur se asombró por los detalles en cada pieza.

Gargantillas de oro tapizadas de todo tipo de diamantes, amatistas, esmeraldas y zafiros, pulseras, tiaras y anillos de todos tipos, todas embellecidas por diamantes que reflejaban las luces creando vitrales de luces de colores.

Arthur no pudo evitar mirar para todos lados, devorando con los ojos cada rincón del local al entrar.

—¿Insignia? — Preguntó Arthur cuando Alfred llamó a una campanilla de cerámica puesta en el mostrador.

—Como la mía…— Le mostro Alfred en su chaqueta azul, cerca del hombro izquierdo, a la altura de las clavículas llevaba prendido a la ropa un broche en forma de girasol incrustado de piedras preciosas.

—¿Son Citrinos? — Preguntó curioso y nervioso a la vez, en Luna los soldados no solían llevar piedras preciosas, solo insignias con el escudo de cada casa forjadas en plata, los Kirkland por ser la familia real portaban un escudo de media Luna.

—Diamantes amarillos y blancos, en realidad— Le respondió un joven alegremente, su cabello pasaba literalmente más allá de los hombros y permanecía atado con una cinta de seda rosa, el chico se limpió las manos y se levantó los lentes de trabajo antes de acercarse a ellos. —Majestad, es bueno verlo en mi humilde tienda hoy— El joven hizo una ligera reverencia y Alfred le sonrió de inmediato.

—Feliks es bueno verte, necesito una insignia para mi acompañante, Sir. Kirkland, el príncipe del Reino de la Luna y nuestro invitado real— El joyero le dio una reverencia también a Arthur.

—Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que tengo alguna de emergencia por algún lado de mi taller, si me disculpan un momento, siéntanse libres de mirar toda la tienda— Feliks se retiró de nuevo al interior de una puerta detrás del mostrador.

—La gente es muy amable y razonable aquí, no veo la razón de necesitar una insignia— Murmuró Arthur un tanto agobiado por la riqueza en diamantes y oro de su alrededor.

—Es tu cabello…— Declaró Alfred observándolo con cierta intensidad, Arthur volvió a sentir todo el peso de su presencia en las mejillas. —Cualquiera va a imaginar que Sol es tu lugar de origen, no queremos malentendidos, si llevas una insignia de la realeza de Sol por lo menos te mantendrán en cuenta como alguien muy importante— Explicó Alfred con una sonrisa ligera, Arthur se miró en una de las vitrinas de cristal.

—Mi cabello no es tan rubio como la gente de aquí…— Alfred se le acercó y lo miró también en el reflejo.

—Quizás, pero prefiero no arriesgarnos, aunque la gente no suele ser mala son muy libres a la hora de dirigirse a sus iguales, no quisiera que pasaras algún disgusto… Sobre todo, cuando ellos no saben nada sobre las costumbres del Reino de la Luna— Arthur asintió más resignado y comprendiendo el punto de aquello.

—¿Tú sabes algo sobre mi Reino? — Arthur se imaginaba la respuesta, sobre todo cuando Alfred era tan reservado en su presencia y la familiaridad con la que la gente lo trataba no coincidía para nada con lo que le estaba mostrando a Arthur.

—Investigue un poco… pero nunca se puede saber exactamente cuando no se ha visitado el Reino en cuestión— Feliks regresó en ese momento con un joyero redondo entre las manos, se lo entregó a Alfred para que examinará la pieza con sus propios ojos.

—Es perfecta…— Declaró Alfred con una sonrisa satisfecha después de analizarla. —¿Puedo? — Preguntó Alfred dejando el joyero sobre el mostrador y acercándose con el girasol listo para ser puesto, Arthur solo asintió y se quedó en su lugar mientras Alfred le colocaba la insignia.

Arthur se preocupó un poco cuando su corazón se aceleró, la insignia iba colocada de lado izquierdo así que temió de pronto que Alfred se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, sin embargo, Alfred se alejó con rapidez y admiro que el broche estuviera derecho.

—Ya está…— Murmuró con una sonrisa satisfecha, pagó a Feliks con un sacó lleno de monedas y ambos salieron, despedidos por los buenos deseos del joyero.

Esa tarde no hicieron más que caminar por los alrededores, observando todo y saludando a los curiosos que se les acercaban a obsequiar sus mejores flores o panques recién horneados o las vasijas pintadas a mano. Alfred le advirtió que no aceptase nada de lo ofrecido, pues según las palabras de Alfred una vez que empezaba a aceptar no habría fin y dudaba que ambos pudiesen cargar con tanto al palacio.

Arthur tuvo que armarse de su mejor sonrisa y declinar cada obsequió con cortesía, entonces los vendedores asentían y se retiraban con reverencias.

Todo tenía ese toque de irrealidad y maravilla, tanto así que al final del día, cuando Arthur se encontró recostado en su cama se preguntó si el día había sido real o solo había estado soñando. De ser un sueño estaba seguro que dolería mucho el despertarse de ello.

.

.

En la primera semana ya no se sentía tan deslumbrado, tuvo una reunión con su gente y le bastó ver sus sonrisas para saber que todos estaban en la misma condición que él, borrachos de tanta belleza y con las ansias de que el tiempo se fuera más lento para retrasar lo más que se pudiera su partida a la realidad y vida oscura que siempre habían conocido.

—¿Tus hombres están a gusto, Arthur? — Preguntó Alfred mientras caminaban por el palacio, esa tarde habían decidido ofrecer un baile en honor a la alianza de ambos Reinos y por ello Alfred había insistido en permanecer dentro del palacio para evitar retrasos o contratiempos en los preparativos.

—Creo que están enamorados de este lugar… me temo que será difícil hacer que vuelvan conmigo a Luna— Alfred sonrió de esa manera que le era difícil todavía a Arthur de eludir con éxito.

—No te preocupes, dales tiempo… el hechizo de sol pasara en algún momento, la abundancia llega a cansar también cuando no estás acostumbrado a ella— Declaró Alfred con esa clama que siempre demostraba en su presencia, Arthur se preguntaba por qué Alfred se contenía tanto con él si pasaban todos los días juntos desde su llegada, aunque nunca se le había ocurrido cuestionarlo, de alguna forma sabía que esa distancia que mantenían sería crucial en su partida. —¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Te será difícil irte? — Arthur sonrió con la pregunta, la respuesta era lógica.

—Creo que siempre es difícil irse, sin importar de donde sea o a donde vayas— Respondió con cierta reflexión, Alfred asintió con algo de admiración en el rostro.

Esa noche, después de despedirse para ponerse presentables para el baile, Arthur ya no pudo evadir más la belleza de Alfred cuando este se presentó a buscarlo en su puerta con las ropas de gala. Su ropa era dorada con relieves de azul índigo, tan maravilloso y cautivador que resultaba doloroso, llevaba el cabello dorado hacía atrás y una corona magnifica asentaba sus rasgos bellos e irreales, Arthur sintió por primera vez que sus piernas flaqueaban, Alfred lo hirió esa noche con el arma más peligrosa y silenciosa que existía. Tan invisible que Arthur no lo notó ese día y si lo hizo no le pareció preocupante.

—Te ves maravilloso, Arthur— Su nombre fue dicho de nuevo con esa tonalidad indescifrable que le causo un cosquilleo.

—¿Hoy no vas a llamarme bello? — Preguntó Arthur con cierta burla, tratando de quitarse el peso del nuevo sentimiento que estaba ahí, pero él no notó de inmediato.

—La palabra no haría justicia ni aunque citara todos sus sinónimos… Pero podría decir que te ves como el mejor día de primavera en el Reino de Sol— Arthur se sintió arder con la declaración, y el fuego no se alivió en toda esa noche de baile, en la que Alfred lo guio entre todo el esplendor, música y platicas fugaces.

Al final Arthur tuvo que darle la razón a Alfred, tanta belleza llegaba a ser agobiante, lo supo cuando se encontró en uno de los balcones del salón, tomando el aire nocturno y mirando las estrellas del cielo, siguiendo inconscientemente el mapa que seguiría en su viaje de vuelta a su hogar.

—¿Cómo se llega al Reino de la Luna? — Le preguntó Alfred a su espalda, Arthur creyó haber escapado sin ser visto por nadie, pero Alfred no le había quitado la mirada en ningún momento y estaba claro al haberlo encontrado tan pronto en su escapada. Sin embargo, lejos de molestarse se encontró a gusto con la presencia, ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía del príncipe y esa noche en especial notó que realmente la disfrutaba.

—Es difícil porque somos un Reino en movimiento… las estrellas no siempre son las mismas en primavera que en las demás estaciones, si sigues las equivocadas tienes el riesgo de perderte… cuando vuelva a casa no seré guiado por las mismas constelaciones que me guiaron al salir— Arthur señaló en el cielo. —Esa en esa dirección… pero en verano estará ahí— Movió su dedo rotando un poco para trazar la trayectoria en el cielo y demostrar el movimiento.

—Suena difícil…— Murmuró Alfred siguiendo con la mirada en el cielo estrellado.

—No lo es… solo debes saber que estrellas seguir en qué época y lograras llegar— Aseguró Arthur dándole una ligera sonrisa. El silencio permaneció mientras ambos admiraban las estrellas.

—¿Me acompañarías un segundo? Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte— Alfred por primera le ofreció el brazo sin retirarlo después de darse cuenta del gesto, eso hizo que Arthur dudará un poco, pero después de un respiro desliz su propio brazo con el de Alfred y se sintió bien, de alguna forma encajaban con naturalidad.

Alfred le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa y lo guio por una escalinata que llevaba al jardín y seguía hasta perderse entre el mar de flores, cuando ambos llegaron ahí y fueron absorbidos por la gama de girasoles, margaritas y rosas Arthur empezó a sentirse entrar de nuevo en ese mundo de ensueño al que Alfred lo tenía acostumbrado ya. Solo que ese sueño se sintió más irreal pues era de noche y no había la gente que habitualmente saturaba todo, ni los colores estridentes.

Esa noche estaban ellos dos solos, rodeados del aroma de las flores y salpicados de las estrellas del cielo, pero seguía siendo un sueño para Arthur, no lo notó, pero eso debió darle la señal de que no se trataba más del Reino del Sol, sino de la presencia de Alfred para transformar lo común en algo mágico e increíble. El sueño no había empezado con el exquisito baile que se celebraba en el palacio, había empezado al tomar el brazo de Alfred y huir con él de la música y la gente que lo había deslumbrado antes.

Y el sueño no acabo, más bien solo se hizo más maravilloso cuando llegaron a su destino, se trataba de una pequeña cúpula en medio de todo aquello, el techo era de cristal y el piso de mármol negro, así que cuando se pararon en el centro de pronto tenían todas las estrellas a sus pies, Arthur observo fascinado cada constelación que se reflejaba bajo él. Sentía estar parado entre dos cielos repletos de estrellas.

—¿Te gusta? — Preguntó Alfred en un susurro, sabiendo que Arthur estaba dentro de un sueño y cualquier ruido alto lo despertaría.

—Me encanta— Admitió Arthur con el mismo tono bajo, sin atreverse a salir de ese maravilloso sueño que lo rodeaba.

—A pesar de mantenerme cerca de ti esta noche no pude bailar ni una pieza contigo, Arthur— La declaración lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, así como la invitación de Alfred cuando le extendió la mano de forma ceremoniosa, pero se encontró aceptando la invitación cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron con los que Alfred le había ofrecido, el tacto balanceo la realidad y el sueño de una forma preocupante, pero Arthur sabía que no iba a despertar porque aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

El baile no fue diferente a otros, pero se sintió más rítmico a pesar de que bailaban sin música, y cuando sus cuerpos se acercaban el uno al otro se sentía un magnetismo cargado de algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mencionar esa noche. Su baile en las estrellas duro tanto como ambos quisieron y cuando los primeros rayos de sol los sorprendieron se quedaron a mirar la forma en que el Sol eclipsaba a las estrellas y las borraba del piso como si aquello fuese un secreto que solo algunos pocos podían ser capaces de ver. El sueño había terminado y era hora de dormir de verdad.

Ambos regresaron al palacio riendo a pesar de su cansancio y solo cuando Arthur se tiró en la cama fue que se preguntó por qué se sentía estar flotando de nuevo en los brazos de Alfred, por qué su perfume natural se había adherido con tanta insistencia en su ropa y por qué no podía pensar en nada más allá de esa noche.

Esa tarde el Rey les mencionó su desaparición de forma sutil durante la comida, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Arthur y una tos mal disimulada por parte del príncipe, sin embargo, al ver la mirada cómplice que ambos compartieron el Rey no insistió en el tema y lo dejo pasar con una sonrisa tranquila.

Quizás el Rey lo notó antes que ellos mismos, incluso el pueblo entero lo sintió por la forma en la que ellos se pegaban más de lo habitual para susurrarse cosas, por la forma en la que buscaban cada excusa para tener un contacto de sus manos o juguetear con sus dedos, por la forma en la que ambos se miraban a los ojos cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Era esa herida silenciosa que se extendía en el corazón y lo llenaba de anhelos imposibles que solo se hacían realidad en sueños. Alfred lo mantenía en esos sueños y por ello se desarrolló más rápido y con más fuerza, el sol de la mañana consumió poco a poco las estrellas de Arthur y fue quemándolo con la calidez inevitable de un día de primavera.

Alfred por su parte dejo la reserva y le mostró sin medida su propia esencia, que, lejos de sacarlo del sueño en el que había caído lo hundió más al fondo. Alfred era sol en todos los sentidos, alegre, valiente, juguetón y cálido, Alfred era todo lo que Arthur jamás había conocido y aun así se dio cuenta de que no dejaría de anhelar.

Jamás se iba a cansar de ese sol, porque, aunque la ciudad había perdido poco a poco su hechizo tal y como Alfred había asegurado, el amor no se debilitaba, al contrario, se hacía más fuerte con el tiempo y aunque Arthur no le dio nombre a ese sentimiento supo que era amor cuando el primer día del verano llegó y con él el recordatorio de su inminente partida a Luna.

La última semana de su estancia algo dentro de él empezó a doler día y noche, trató de mantener el malestar ocultó para no alertar a su anfitrión y porque en Luna le habían enseñado a no ser débil, pero la herida ya estaba dentro y sanarla por el mismo le pareció agobiante.

Alfred también se apagó un poco, pero ambos eran sensatos y volvieron a marcar distancia, tan torpe y cortés como en su primera semana juntos, ese toque de reserva permaneció hasta el día de la despedida y entonces Arthur casi pudo creer que no dolería tanto volver a su hogar y solo vivir de los recuerdos maravillosos.

Cuando el barco estuvo cargado sufrió una especie de dejavú, todo era tal como lo había sido en la bienvenida, solo que esta vez no le esperan tres meses de un sueño sino largos días de recuerdos que vería desfilar en su mente siempre que cerrase los ojos.

El Rey lo despidió con un pesar genuino y un toque de confusión que parecía intentar reservar, en cuando a Alfred, lo miró a los ojos una última vez y le dedicó una sonrisa más resignada que feliz.

Y eso fue todo, Arthur permaneció en una orilla del barco mientras este se alejaba de sol. Fue agobiante sentir como el sol y su corazón se escapaban juntos en medio de un suspiro de teñido de tristeza.

Sus hombres no dijeron nada, ellos mismos estaban sintiendo la pérdida de aquellos encantadores amaneceres y el barco siguió flotando entre el mar de estrellas, cargado con oro y ofrendas, con flores de todos los aromas maravillosos del Reino del Sol y un puñado de soldados nostálgicos que soñarían siempre con volver.

Arthur cerró los ojos, después ver el brillo del Sol con sus propios ojos, las estrellas ya no le parecerían tan maravillosas.

.

.

Alfred se quedó en uno de los balcones del palacio viendo al barco de Luna partir, se quedó ahí incluso cuando el barco ya no estuvo a la vista y el cielo del atardecer empezó a caer de a poco.

—Me extraña que todavía estés aquí Alfred— Murmuró el Rey desde su espalda, Alfred apenas le dedicó una mirada.

—Lo siento, el aire aquí es mejor que adentro— Sabía que era una excusa débil pero no tenía la energía de pensar en algo más convincente.

—No hablaba del balcón— Alfred miró a su padre y negó un poco indicando que no entendía a lo que su padre se refería. —Hace unos 26 años hubo una doncella que permaneció en este mismo balcón diez noches y once días… con el mismo rostro que tienes en este momento… Entonces, al onceavo día, un barco de Luna volvió a nuestros puertos— Contó el Rey ante el rostro confuso que le dio su hijo.

—¿Quién era ella? — Preguntó de pronto intrigado.

—Su nombre era Alice y fue la mejor amiga de tu madre, habían vivido toda su vida en este palacio y creyeron que morirían en él… Tú madre ya estaba comprometida conmigo cuando el Rey de Luna vino hace 26 años, ella se enamoró perdidamente de él… Entonces, cuando se fue ella permaneció mirando al horizonte, su alma se había ido con ese barco… once días después las banderas de Luna volvieron ondeando en el infinito y el color de la vida volvió a iluminar a la bella Alice como no lo había hecho en esos días que no logramos despegarla del balcón…— Alfred sonrió un poco con la historia.

—Volvió por ella…— Susurró Alfred con cierto cariño y alegría al escuchar que la historia no iría mal.

—El Rey de Luna volvió a pedir su mano a tu abuelo, se la concedió de inmediato y ella entonces partió con él al Reino de Luna… Según supimos por sus cartas fue más feliz de lo que podía describir y tuvieron dos hijos que amo hasta su último día de vida…— Alfred miró a su padre con asombro y reconocimiento.

—La madre de Arthur…— Murmuró de pronto comprendiendo el cabello rubio de Arthur, su padre le dio la razón con un simple asentimiento. Ambos se quedaron observando al infinito de nuevo y meditando sus propios pensamientos, cuando casi obscurecía su padre volvió a hablar.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí como la bella Alice? — Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír, soltó un suspiro y se inclinó frente al Rey.

—Solicito permiso para embarcar—

—Dale mis saludos al Rey de Luna si llegas a verlo— Su padre le palmeó el hombro y Alfred se marchó a paso rápido, Arthur le llevaba todo un día de ventaja, pero supuso que si se apuraba lograría alcanzarlo.

.

.

La segunda noche del viaje Arthur se encontró mirando el mar de estrellas que se extendía bajo el barco, el mar infinito por donde navegaban, se le ocurrió que era la misma vista que había tenido a sus pies cuando había bailado junto a Alfred, el pensamiento lo inundó de una nostalgia que casi podía palpar en el aire nocturno.

Estuvo a punto de despertar a sus soldados y ordenarles que regresaran al Reino del Sol cuando vio unas velas rojizas y doradas más allá, solo un punto haciéndose más visible a cada minuto, su corazón saltó de miedo y alegría. Corrió al timón y logró de alguna forma que el barco empezara a dar la vuelta.

Ambos barcos se empezaron a acercar despacio, entre la oscuridad y las constelaciones, Arthur sonrió en cuanto logró ver al capitán del barco de Sol, sus sospechas se hicieron reales.

Para cuando los barcos estaban unos pocos metros de distancia, sus propios soldados ya habían despertado con el movimiento que había hecho el barco y ayudaron a Alfred a abordar cuando fue el momento, todo ello sin contener los murmullos de asombro por la repentina aparición del Príncipe de Sol a mitad de su camino a casa.

Una vez que todo se arregló y ambos estuvieron frente a frente Arthur descubrió que Alfred llevaba los cabellos desaliñados por completo y bajo sus ojos se notaban ligeras sombras negras producto del cansancio para alcanzarlo. No tenía nada que ver con el Alfred que Arthur había visto en Sol, siempre perfecto en cada detalle, pero ese nuevo Alfred estaba lejos de desagradarle.

—¿Navegaste sin descanso? — Se aventuró Arthur a preguntar sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Olvide decirte algo…— Respondió Alfred sonriendo en todo su esplendor, aquel gesto logró borrar el cansancio visible, sin previo aviso se arrodillo frente a Arthur y levantó la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran, Arthur lo entendió y ya había comenzado a decir sí cuando Alfred hizo la pregunta. —¿Te casarías conmigo, Arthur Kirkalnd? —

—Sí, quiero casarme contigo, Alfred…— Respondió sintiendo su corazón descontrolarse en su pecho, Alfred le tomó de la mano y la beso a falta de un anillo, lo cierto es que ni siquiera había estado seguro de nada hasta el momento en el que había vuelto a ver al Príncipe de Luna.

Se levantó despacio y envolvió a Arthur en sus brazos, con suavidad, con devoción, y con todo el amor que no se había permitido demostrar en los meses en los que había estado juntos.

—Nunca me dijiste que tu madre había pertenecido al Reino de Sol— Murmuró Alfred casi en un suspiro, Arthur recordaba muy poco de su madre, pero sabía que había tenido un largo cabello dorado que a sus ojos infantiles la hacían parecer casi un hada.

—¿Era importante saberlo? —

—Lo es… Hasta el momento en que partiste creí que sería imposible nuestra unión, por eso me contuve y fui cuidadoso, una alianza entre nuestros Reinos es distinta a una unión entre nosotros… Pero el solo imaginar que 12 años después tendría que haber venido a Luna y que, quizás tú ya me hubiese olvidado me hacía sentir tan herido y desolado… Pero mi padre me lo dijo, ya había pasado antes, no estaba prohibido y eso me dio el valor que necesitaba para alcanzarte…— Arthur sabía que como herederos de un Reino su situación era más complicada, tenían un deber más grande que ellos mismos, su padre se lo había recordado todo el tiempo.

Ambos barcos seguían siendo dirigidos al Reino de Luna y él todavía no sabía lo que le diría a su padre como explicación, pero no tenía intenciones de alejarse de Alfred cuando había dejado su Reino por ir a perseguirlo.

—Mi padre no es como el tuyo, Alfred… Más vale que te prepares— Advirtió de pronto, Alfred le sonrió con cariño.

—Él fue joven también y cayó en el encanto más grande de mi Reino… Un día se llevó uno de los diamantes más bellos del Reino del Sol, es justo que yo me lleve ahora uno de los de Luna…— Arthur le dio una sonrisa un tanto avergonzado por la comparación y las palabras.

—Creo que le vas a agradar…— Declaró Arthur al final, Alfred lo abrazó un poco más y rozó sus labios en la mejilla de Arthur, causándole un cosquilleo agradable.

Alfred por supuesto no volvió a su propio barco, se quedó en el de Arthur para hablar y hacerle compañía.

Y cuando el tercer día de viaje llegó, Arthur se encontró con el Reino de Luna que le dio la bienvenida destellando con la misma luz platinada que vio en la despedida, Alfred le sonrió a su lado admirando también lo hermoso de la visión que se extendía frente a ellos.

—Ahora entiendo porque debe estar oculto, es bellísimo— Arthur nunca lo había pensado, pero le pareció una observación bastante lógica mientras admiraba desde la distancia los destellos platinados, era como observar a todas las galaxias del cielo unidas, creando un complejo conjunto de belleza y luz.

Arthur observó al barco de Sol junto a ellos, ambos barcos navegando uno al lado de otro, un aviso para muchos y una promesa para ellos dos, aunque sentía nervios estaba seguro de que su padre no se iba a oponer y en algún momento el barco de Sol volvería a su lugar correspondiente. Observó Luna de nuevo y sintió una especie de realización.

Luna era todo lo que conocía desde siempre, pero incluso en ese momento se sentía estar dentro de un sueño otra vez, ese sueño que era cálido y no tenía nada que ver con las noches frías en que lo creyó perdido, nunca iba a mencionarlo, pero su hogar ya no era Luna, su hogar era al lado de la persona que amaba.

Así fuera, en el Sol, en la Luna o la Estrellas su hogar sería con Alfred. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_De acuerdo, les dejaré por aquí unas lindas imágenes de los Reinos solo para que se den una idea, en lo personal amé la del Reino del Sol XDD_

_Y díganme ¿Ustedes a qué Reino les gustaría pertenecer? ~_

_Espero de verdad que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, sé que es muy rara y cambié muchas cosas conforme escribía, pero eso siempre lo hago XDD_

_Espero poder actualizar otras cosas en lo que resta del mes, voy atrasada, no debería sorprenderles XDD ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
